Naa?
by Miwa Satoshi
Summary: At Misaki's celebratory party, Tamayo makes a startling discovery ...


Naa! - A Really Bad Angelic Layer Spamfic by Miwa Satoshi  
  
I haven't been inspired to write bad fanfic in ages. But here goes!  
  
Originally posted to http://www.livejournal.com/users/miwasatoshi on June 12, 2002. Some edits made on September 18, 2002 to reflect a few changes in ... well, I won't spoil it yet.  
  
**************  
  
It was the day of the celebratory party for Misaki's national Angelic Layer title. A huge crowd was at Shouko's house, including previous opponents- turned-friends, the employees of the Angelic Layer company, and even Misaki's mother Shuuko, who had been so afraid to face her daughter so long, despite being Misaki's idol after all. It was a wondrous day ... but Misaki sensed that something was missing.  
  
Well, Hatoko and Kotarou were here, and so was Auntie Shouko, Icchan and Ou- chan, Ringo, Madoka and Arisu, Sai and Kaede ...  
  
But where was Tamayo?  
  
As Misaki wandered around her party, she pulled Kotarou aside. "Kotarou, have you seen Tamayo anywhere?" It wasn't like Tamayo to be quite this late, even given her liberal sense of being "on time".  
  
"You're right, I haven't been headlocked or tackled or anything." Kotarou thought for a moment, then offered, "Well, she did say something about having to check her e-mail when she called this morning, but I didn't think it was important..."  
  
Then the front door slammed open, startling everyone in the party, who simultaneously turned to face the intruder. Sure enough, it was Tamayo, beet red, and flushed from running, and trying hard to catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry ... eheh ... I'm late ... ohmigod, ohmigod ... Misakichi!" Tamayo leapt forward, and Misaki barely held on to her.  
  
It was only then that Misaki started to realize that Tamayo wasn't breathless from running ... but was trying to stifle fits of laughter.  
  
"Misakichi, you have GOT to see this ... it's a riot! Get me to a computer!" Tamayo had an almost frightening leer on her face as she made her way to the house computer, which was conveniently already hooked up to the Internet.  
  
"Naa, what's so important on the computer, Tamayo-chan?"  
  
"You would not believe ..." Tamayo dissolved into giggling fits as she starting typing up URLs into the computer.  
  
Kotarou goggled for a moment. "I've never seen you so interested in computers, Tamayo-chan - you've always been more into sports and- urk!" He was caught in another headlock as Tamayo grabbed him.  
  
"Oh, you'll see, Kotarou-chan!" Tamayo gleefully grinned as she continued tapping away, which was considerably impressive since she still had a headlock on Kotarou. And then...  
  
Click.  
  
"Okay, I'm there. Take a look."  
  
Misaki started reading the contents of the website on the screen ... and facefaulted.  
  
"NAA?!?"  
  
Hatoko walked over to the trio, and took a peek. "Oh, that thing. It's amazing what people think we're like outside the arena. And could you let my brother breathe?" Hatoko smiled gently.  
  
Tamayo let her grip go a bit, enabling Kotarou to turn to see the screen. "Angelic Layer ... fanfiction? What in the world...?" Kotarou would've scratched the back of his head if his arms weren't out of position to do so.  
  
Tamayo only grinned. "Oh yeah, check this first one out."  
  
Click.  
  
Misaki blushed furiously as she read the contents of the first fictional work. "Romance? Me and ... HATOKO?!? NAA?!?" She wanted to close her eyes, but she was too curious about the words flashing before her to stop reading.  
  
Hatoko matter-of-factly remarked, "Well, I may be precocious, but I'm not that kind of precocious..."  
  
Kotarou tried to look stern and serious as he turned towards Hatoko, failing miserably. "And you, my little sister, shouldn't be reading this sort of stuff..."  
  
Hatoko finished, "... at least in public, anyway, right, Misaki?" Then she blew a kiss at Misaki.  
  
Misaki froze in embarrassment. Hatoko winked, Tamayo laughed, and Kotarou just winced.  
  
Oujirou walked over, gracefully as always, casually remarking, "Ooh, looks like I've got more competition than I thought." He sat down by Misaki and started watching the screen.  
  
Kotarou looked slightly peeved and was about to reply, but got choked back by Tamayo and her whispered comment (was it a threat?), "Remember, you're mine now. Hee."  
  
Tamayo turned back and gleefully announced, "Okay, next fic."  
  
Click.  
  
More reading ensued. And again, Misaki looked mildly embarrassed. She tentatively asked, "Naa, Oujirou, do you really read doujinshi?"  
  
"Oujirou?"  
  
The Wizard of the Layer rarely, if ever, lost his composure. The attendees at the party had just been treated to one of those rare events. He sat as still as any of the Athena statues lining the Angelic Layer stadium.  
  
"How ... did ... they ... know?"  
  
Icchan wormed his way down for a moment, watching his little step-brother with a good deal of amusement. "Heh-heh, someone's dirty little secret is out. I guess all that cosplay and hanging out with all those fangirls finally got to ya. Eh, brother?"  
  
Misaki smiled weakly. "Well, I mean, they're not really that ... weird, are they?"  
  
Icchan thumped his brother on the back. "Aww, c'mon, accept it like your cousin Taishi did. Being open about it did him a world of good."  
  
"But he doesn't have an image to uphold..."  
  
"Oh who cares, so long as you're you!" Icchan grinned evilly, then slithered back to the party, eliciting giggles from Shuuko.  
  
Then Misaki offered, "Besides, Angels can't really do ... um ... that."  
  
Hatoko interjected, "They can grow wings, right? Surely they- eep!" Kotarou had worked his way out of Tamayo's "embrace" and cupped a hand over his sister's impertinent little mouth.  
  
"You're not helping, Hatoko-chan!"  
  
"Oh, come on, someone had to say it!" Hatoko then pointedly ignored her brother and rejoined Tamayo.  
  
While Oujirou took time to contemplate his stepbrother's words and Misaki simply stared at him, Tamayo announced, "Next fic!"  
  
Click.  
  
Kotarou's eyes went huge and Tamayo giggled. Hatoko peeked in, and gasped a bit. Then a mischievous smile crept onto her lips. "Oh my. This is a new one. Sai and Kaede?!? How cute."  
  
"NAA?!?"  
  
The aforementioned pair heard their names called (with the subsequent exclamation), and came in quickly. "Someone call me?" Sai had on her poker face, while Kaede had her usual serene smile on.  
  
Oujirou pointed at the screen. "Ah, take a look at this." Sai squinted ... and looked a bit pale. "Jounouchi ... Kaede? That's sort of strange ... hey, waitasec, I recognize this writing style from somewhere ... and that dialogue." Sai stared blankly, while Kaede started to giggle.  
  
Sai rounded on Kaede. "That's your writing, isn't it? I thought you were going to keep our relationship secret!" Kaede laughed some more.  
  
"No, dear, your precise words were 'Don't tell anyone we're in bed togeth- '... oh, oops." Kaede and Sai blushed furiously.  
  
Everyone else went bug-eyed, except Hatoko who just smiled. "Oh come on, we all saw that one coming, right?"  
  
No answer.  
  
And again it was Misaki who broke the silence. "Naa, Sai-san, Kaede-san, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with people loving each other ... really."  
  
Sai merely nodded. Then asked a bit nervously, "Since when did you start taking my last name online?"  
  
Kaede just smiled and said, "Well, at least you know I didn't go into any detail or anything. Look, PG-13!"  
  
Tamayo grinned and said, "Oh you just wait, I've been at the all-ages archive. There's this other webpage with NC-17 stuff over here ..."  
  
"NAAAAAA?!?"  
  
Click.  
  
*****The End*****  
  
Hope you enjoyed that.  
  
Of course, we all know that RPS and NC-17 fic aren't allowed on ff.net, but, hey, this wasn't ff.net they were on ... or was it? 


End file.
